True Love
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Elsa has always loved her sister. Especially since Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa. This is Elsa's take on the journey of their love. (cheesy I know)


This is the first fanfiction I have posted on here. It is Elsa's take on the story. If you want Anna's or a third person view just ask. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.

* * *

**True Love  
**

I've felt this way for a long time. At least, since you sacrificed yourself to save me. But, I cannot say anything because of how happy you are with _him._ But my heart sighs when I think of how I can't be with you... 

* * *

The day you break up with him is one of the happiest days of my life. I feel guilty, but I know its true. I think that I finally have a chance with you. Even though I feel bad about it, my attraction for you has grown into a strong, true love. 

The next time I am holding advisory, the courts mentions suitors and marriage and my heart breaks. I know that they will never let me be with you because they'll consider it wrong and inappropriate. But I hope for it anyway. 

I walk up to you, nervous because of what I'll be confessing. You look at me with love shining in your eyes, but I feel that its the wrong kind. I whisper the three words that will change everything: I love you. Your eyes start to sparkle with tears and I fear that I have ruined everything. It takes one word – _finally...- _whispered from your lips to make me lose my icy exterior and hug you, just like I did when you saved me. We both lean forwards and our lips touch. I don't see fireworks, but I am surrounded by a comforting warmth that tells me that everything is going to be okay. 

I'm nervous again, but this time you grab my hand and some of the anxiousness fades away. This is the time we have to tell the court of our love and desire to be married. The minutes the words leaves our mouths I see disgust and disappointment in their eyes. You see how upset this makes me and mention that your love for me was the act of true love that saved both of us. The court nods reluctantly and accepts us, knowing that they cannot interfere with true love. 

It is the day of our marriage and it is the absolute happiest day of my life. When I see you in your light green dress, all thoughts leave my mind. All I know is that I am the luckiest person in the world and I am so glad to have to be mine. I can see awe and love shining in your eyes when you see me walk towards you in my icy dress. The entire kingdom is here because no one would miss the marriage of the queen. When I finally reach you, you remove the veil from in front of my eyes and you grab my hand. I finally feel like I'm home. 

The priest is smiling at us, glad to see two people who truly love each other. When the time comes I whisper I do and then you follow me. I am so happy that snow starts to swirl around us. I slide the ring on your finger and you slide the other onto mine. You whisper to be careful and I pull in my powers only letting it snow slightly. When the priest declares us married and tells us to kiss, I kiss you and my powers explode letting the snow fall gracefully around us. 

* * *

The wedding party is just as amazing as the wedding. I am so happy when it is time to cut the cake. I find it silly how you manage to get the chocolate cake all over my face. When we have our first dance, I am surprised to see that you led me in the dance. I was happy to relax myself in your embrace and rely on you. I know we stumbled a couple times but it doesn't matter. I am just so happy to belong to you. 

The wedding night is even more fun. Again you surprise me, you are the one who takes charge. You have me under you, feeling better than I ever have before. The whole night is just a blur of love and pleasure. 

The next day I wake up in your arms. Your smiling face is the first thing I see. I smile and kiss you. I am amazed that I am yours. 

I spend the rest of my life with you. Every day is just like the first. We live happily ever after. 

I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, love you forever, my dear Queen Anna of Arendelle. 

I love you forever, Anna.


End file.
